


Catch and Release

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Humor, Implied Relationships, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, One Shot, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dorothea/Monica. They knew that from then on, they were all that they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

"You'd think that I've been training my entire life for this," Monica said, taking off her emerald gloves and putting them aside on her bedside table. The Knights of the Round were finished with preparations with the Knightmares for now, but there was still work to be done.

"Looking for compliments now, are we?"

Monica couldn't help but giggle a bit. She wasn't even facing Dorothea, but she could already tell that she was giving her the look. She knew the one – a smug smirk and gorgeous brown eyes tinged with all-knowing confidence. It was the look that made Monica blush and shake her head at the same time.

"Maybe. Then again, maybe not," Monica replied, turning around. "In this day and age, girls could always use an extra ego boost, especially in a boys club."

Dorothea was lounging on the sofa in the room they shared, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. "That's true, but there's still what you can prove to yourself, and not just the world. That's also important."

She looked up at Monica, this time with an assuring look in her eyes, and the other woman beamed slightly.

"You're right," Monica spoke finally, and then she walked over to Dorothea and slid into her warm embrace. "Being roommates with you does come with a few perks."

Dorothea chuckled, her nose buried in Monica's long blonde hair. "I aim to please, my fellow Knight."

They knew that from then on, they were all that they needed, especially knowing when to catch and release. That was what was important to them.


End file.
